


A Chance Meeting in Gentle Woods

by Hovfire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovfire/pseuds/Hovfire
Summary: My friend started writing an angsty Riven/Yasuo fic so I wrote a wholesome Riven/Zac fic to balance it out. It's just a mushy almost non romantic thing about recovery. Also it's my first fic





	A Chance Meeting in Gentle Woods

It had been so long since that horrifying day, but defeat and regret permeated her every move. At some point she had left Ionia, but she really couldn’t say when. The shard of a sword she carried dragged along the ground, her guilt not letting it get any closer. She still needed it. She hated that she still needed, but the sword let her stay safe and get food, which let her survive. She wasn’t quite sure why she needed to survive, but whether it was honor, hope, or sheer self preservation, she was still here.

She was awakened to reality by the sound of some small animal just past a layer of dense brush. Instincts took over and she dropped to a crouch, hoping for food. She crept slowly, ready to pounce on whatever she saw. What she ended up seeing however, was one of the few things that would’ve given her pause.

She saw a young deer, playfully prancing, and a green ball, floating in the air, with two eyes looking at the deer.

In her surprise she snapped a twig and in the next instant the deer bolted and the ball seemingly popped, leaving a large amount of green goo on the ground. She stood still, staring at the goo, until suddenly, the goo was staring back.

“Huh. You’re afraid.”

The voice sent chills down her spine. Not the voice itself, though. The voice was warm, deep, and smooth. The thing that scared her was that she had no idea where it was coming from.

“Oh! Oh! Sorry!’

The blob of goo started to shift, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. The eyes shifted to a bump emerging from the puddle, followed by the mouth that much have been doing the talking. The bump turned into a head, which was followed by shoulders and arms. The gelatinous torso was completed with a pair of legs as the last of the goop disappeared from the ground.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, but I gotta say, you scared me too.”

There was a brand new green person standing in front of her. Although very weird, she’d seen worse.

“I wasn’t-”

Her voice felt like it was broken, or maybe just covered in dust. She hadn’t talked in so long.

“Sorry, lady, but there’s no real hiding how you feel from me. I’m just surprised that I scared a strong soldier like you.”

She reeled as if physically hit. Her eyes squeezed shut, she fell backwards as her days in the Noxian army flooded back. Every horrid thing she’d done, every terrible thing she’d helped to do, it all came back in that moment. She hated that she was ever a soldier.

Slowly, the memories and the pain faded. Unwilling to accept the harsh world of her reality, she waited to open her eyes. Finally, she let her muscles relax and her eyes began to slowly drift open. The first thing she saw was the face of the green person looking at her with a look she hadn’t seen before, at least not directed at her.

“Are you okay?”

Concern. She hadn’t cried her whole life but she could swear she was about to shed a tear.

“I’m not a soldier anymore.”

Her voice sounded raspy, she wasn’t sure it was hers. At least she got out a whole sentence this time.

The green face scrunched in thought, it’s features contorting slightly as goo shifted around inside.

“I’ve felt a lot of guilt and remorse, but nothing like that.”

She couldn’t bring herself to look at the kind green face. A monster like her didn’t deserve the sympathy of another soul.

“The day my parents died, I did a lot that I wish I could take back. But I couldn’t bring back those people, I couldn’t undo the damage I did.”

A small ball of goop came of the creature’s arm as they started fiddling with it, almost in a nervous fashion.

“My parents always said that there’s a lot of good and bad in the world. I just want to be part of the good.” They roll the ball across their arm, fling it up, and catch it in the other hand. “So I took those terrible feelings that I had, and I used them. I helped who I could, I repaired what I could.”

She could barely understand what was happening. She couldn’t even tell how long it had been since she spoke to another person, but here was this monster who sat down and told her their deepest feelings.

“It was because of those awful feelings that I could help those people and right my wrongs. I realized that even though my past actions were bad, that didn’t mean that I was bad.” The green goop person sighed.

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

“I learned. I changed. There’s good and bad all over this world, but it’s not destiny at all. You get to choose who you are, and it’s a choice you make every day.” The mass of goo turned to her and smiled, the warmest she’d ever received.

She started to cry. She cried for her parents. She cried for her childhood lost to military training. She cried for the atrocities she’d committed. She cried for how little she cared for it all before that fateful day. She cried for the empty days she spent wandering the wilds, surviving like an animal. She cried for the strange monster, who cared so deeply.

“My name’s Zac, and I think you can be a good person.”

She smiled through her tears, trying to remember the last time someone had introduced themselves to her like a friend. Or even a first time.

“Riven.” The crying hadn’t helped her rusty voice. “I’ve got a whole lot of wrongs to right.”

Zac smiled with their whole gooey face.

“I can help, if you’d like.”


End file.
